


Detective Sif

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs help finding his financee - and Heimdall pointed him to Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Sif

"Miss Eton?"

Sif didn't bother to correct the mispronounciation - _nobody_ ever got her surname right. "I am," she said, right before the questioner walked into her office. Her face going hard as stone and voice just as cold, Sif said, "And what brings a scion of the esteemed Gladsheim family to my meager office?"

"My name is -"

"Loki Gladsheim, son of Odin Gladsheim," Sif interupted, so far from being impressed that it was not funny. "And you should answer my question."

Loki nodded. "I have need of your help, Detective Eton."

"Did you try the police?"

"I would prefer not to," Loki said.

"And what about your family's resources? Surely you could summon an army to solve whatever mortal problem pesters you."

Sif found herself amused that the man actually looked uncomfortable when he heard that.

"Again, I would prefer not to," Loki said. "Though your brother told me, confidentially, that you were the one who could help me."

If her voice had been cold before, Sif now spoke like a frozen pond, " _Half_ brother. As he is to you, I understand."

Loki looked at her, silent.

"Please, like you could miss hearing your father and his mistresses as you were growing up."

"I heard _of_ them, certainly," Loki said. "All ten of them. But I would have been content to not mention it."

Sif's smile was entirely predatory. "Because I'm a woman?"

"Because one of them was your mother, as I understand. Makes me thankful to have been adopted into the family," Loki said.

That gave Sif pause - _you're the first person who didn't either give me the wrong answer, or piss me off._ "What's the case you're so desperate to have solved?" she asked him, awarding him that much, and no more.

"My fiancee has been kidnapped," Loki said.

"Police."

"They'll tell me the same thing they always do, Detective, that she just took a few days to cool down, and I should just go home and wait by the phone and the door for her."

"Sound advice," Sif remarked.

"Except it isn't. Believe me, Detective Eton," Loki said, "this is different from those other times. Amora's been keeping poor company lately, and I fear something -"

"Amora?" Sif repeated.

"Yes," Loki said.

"As in...Dr. Amora Greene, the chemist who once boasted she could make half the planet's major monuments disappear overnight?" Sif asked, hoping it was a different one, rare as the name was. _But since when is my luck ever that good?_ Sif knew.

Some fiancees, when faced with reminders of such statements by their intendeds, would quail or dissemble; Loki didn't, Sif noticed: he drew himself up, full of pride. "That she did, Detective. So, will you help?" Loki asked.

In answer, she flung a pad of Post-Its at him. "Leave your name and contact number. If I decide to take your case, I'll let you know by tomorrow morning," and gave him a look that had only one meaning: Get Out.

* * *

When Sif arrived home that evening, she found her mother sitting at the table watching the door she'd entered through. "Mom," Sif said, not up for whatever she was going to say to Sif right now. And two of Sif's sisters were sitting at the table - the one who worked at the CIA, and the young one with all the weird friends. They followed their mother's look and waved Hi to Sif.

Sif gave a small wave back, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and let the day be done.

"Victor called," said their mother.

_Oh great, she's on that again,_ Sif thought. "Mom, Victor and I haven't been together in over a year. And we aren't getting back together."

"Did I say you were?"

Sif waved her off. "I'm not in a mood to have this argument. Again. Or any of the others you enjoy."

"Has Heimdall called you lately?" she asked.

_Since when does my brother call any of us?_ "No, mother, he hasn't called."

"But he did do something, then?" asked younger sis. "What?"

"Loki Gladsheim," Sif said. "I had him in my office," she surrendered that bit of information.

Their mother dropped her glass, and its breaking sounded entirely too loud to Sif's ears. "You...what?" she asked Sif when voice had returned.

Sif's sisters ran for their rooms.

"He was in my office, and he wanted me to find his fiancee," Sif explained.

"Oh. Good. I was afraid you were turning wanton like your friends."

Sif resisted - barely - the urge to roll her eyes. "Fandral is hardly wanton." _Still, this gives me an idea..._

* * *

That night, Sif held her phone in one hand, the contact info in her other hand. Dialing the number Loki had left, Sif waited for it to finish ringing.

"Hello," Loki said.

_Do you always answer the phone like you've just stepped out of the shower?_ "I'll take your case," Sif said. "There are, however, two things I require from you."

"Always happy to help," he said with more smoothness than Sif felt should be legal in anyone at any of these ungodly hours.

"The first I'll inform you of when you come by my office next. The second..."

"Yes?" Loki asked.

"The name is not E-TON, I am Sif ET-TIN."


End file.
